Movement of food through the human digestive tract can be obstructed or slowed for a variety of reasons. Frequently, there may be little or no pain, yet the condition may result in death if the condition is not identified and treated quickly. Reasons for gastrointestinal (GI) dismotility are numerous, including bowel strangulation, neuropathy, diverticulitus, paraplegia, diabetic gastroparesis, chemotherapy, mental conditions, and drug interaction. People of some or all ages can be affected, ranging from newborn babies to the elderly.